


zbuduj mi miasto, nazwij je jeruzalem

by idanit-translations (idanit)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Polski | Polish, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idanit/pseuds/idanit-translations
Summary: Człowiek rodzi człowieka, człowiek rodzi Ludzkie Historie, i nie ma w tym nic boskiego; Ci z Góry i Tamci z Dołu tak naprawdę wcale nie potrzebują opowieści, których ludzie łaknęli od czasów węża i Anioła z płonącym mieczem.tłumaczeniebuild me a city, call it jerusalemgyzym
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	zbuduj mi miasto, nazwij je jeruzalem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [build me a city, call it jerusalem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358807) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> NOTKA AUTORA | AUTHOR'S NOTE [pl|[en](https://archiveofourown.org/works/358807)]:
> 
> To opowiadanie z konieczności fabularnej zawiera wiele reinterpretacji opowieści i motywów z kanonu judeochrześcijańskiego. Jeśli czujesz, że tego rodzaju rzecz może sprawić Ci w jakiś sposób przykrość, prawdopodobnie lepiej będzie, jeśli odpuścisz sobie tę historię.
> 
> Tytuł pochodzi z "a litany in which certain things are crossed out" Richarda Sikena, i, jak zawsze (ale w tym przypadku szczególnie), jest to jednocześnie dla i z powodu postcardmystery, która czyni możliwymi wszystkie moje słowa.

Kelner w Ritz gubi krok, potyka się, przewraca do góry nogami tacę pełną kanapek, i jest rok 1982 czy też 1831, trudno powiedzieć, nie ma to znaczenia, bo kiedy Aziraphale raz pstryka palcami, bałagan znika, a kiedy pstryka po raz drugi, nigdy go nie było.

— _Mensch tracht, Gott lacht_ — mówi Aziraphale i uśmiecha się przez ramię, już w połowie drogi do toalety, bo zawsze tak robi, sprząta bałagany i zostawia Crowleya z całą brudną robotą, wypaleniem z obrusu plamki crème fraiche, której nie udało mu się usunąć swoim cudem. To pewnie było celowe; zwykle jest.

— Yy — mówi kelner z akcentem, który traci na gładkości, potraktowany dwoma cudami za dużo i niepewny, co tak wbiło go w ziemię — co to znaczy?

Crowley wzdycha, ściąga brwi, bierze łyk wina, za pomocą ruchu nadgarstka zmienia je w brandy.

— Niewyrażalność — mówi. — W jidysz.

* * *

Zabawnie to później wychodzi. Crowley wdaje się w przepychanki z jednym z ludzi Anioła; to są jeszcze wczesne czasy, sprzed Umowy, sytuacja kto-z-was-jest-bez-grzechu, można powiedzieć. Crowley nie tyka ludzi Anioła i w zamian za to Anioł nie tyka Crowleya, nie kładzie na nim dłoni, by patrzeć, jak się spala – to, jak to później do nich wróci, też będzie zabawne.

W każdym razie: to jest jeden z ludzi Anioła, i Crowley nie zna jego imienia, twarzy, zna tylko ten _wygląd_ , pewny siebie krok, ufny sposób, w jaki porusza rękoma. Ludzie Anioła zawsze wiedzą, że są pod ochroną, zawsze otoczeni są grubą warstwą poczucia własnego bezpieczeństwa, i gdyby Crowley miał coś zbliżonego do kręgosłupa moralnego, zwróciłby uwagę, jakie to niedalekie od _pychy_.

Jednak obcy jest mu zbytek kręgosłupa, czyż nie, obcy jest mu zbytek czegokolwiek oprócz instynktu samozachowawczego i tendencji, by podążać zgodnie z opadającą krzywizną zbocza, i nie zaczepiłby tego nieznajomego gdyby najpierw to on nie zaczepił Crowleya. Co jednak zrobił, więc Crowley z nim walczy, bo jego alternatywą a jest tchórzostwo, niegodne; pozwala mu wygrać, bo tak naprawdę _jest_ tchórzem, gdy w grę wchodzi anielski gniew.

— Puszczaj, szaleńcu, jest już rano — mówi w końcu Crowley, dysząc. — Co ty próbujesz osiągnąć, czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie, jak jasno się robi – dobra, dobra, złaź, wygrałeś, _złaź_ ze mnie. Jak się nazywasz?

— Jestem Jakub, syn Izaaka — mówi, cóż, najwyraźniej Jakub, syn Izaaka. Crowley mruży na niego oczy.

— Okej, Jakubie, synu Izaaka – trochę przydługie imię, zastanów się, czy nie warto czegoś z tym zrobić – to było bardzo przyjemne i tak dalej, ale jeśli jeszcze kiedykolwiek mnie dotkniesz, to sprawy przybiorą dla ciebie dużo mniej korzystny obrót, jasne?

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby twoje pogróżki miały jakiekolwiek pokrycie w rzeczywistości, biorąc pod uwagę wynik naszego niedawnego starcia — mówi Jakub, syn Zarozumiałego Drania, i, no cóż. Instynkt samozachowawczy jest wspaniałą sprawą, ale to była dla Crowleya długa noc.

— Uważam, że ta końcówka to lekka przesada — mówi Anioł, gdy Jakub, syn Izaaka, oraz jego krzyk zniknęli za horyzontem, gdy Crowley poskładał na powrót swoje własne rozsypane części. — Ale zdaje się, że cała reszta była w sam raz.

Historię tę nazwą później _Jakub walczący z Aniołem_ , co bawi nawet Aziraphale’a.

* * *

Jest mniejsza, niż Crowley by przypuszczał, ciemne oczy, zbyt chuda, stworzenie zrodzone z nieobecności, walki, rude włosy na jej głowie i rude włosy w jej dłoni, związane, jej kłykcie zaciśnięte tak mocno, że aż zbielały, i widać, że płakała, płakała, odkąd runęła świątynia, a może od zawsze, i Crowley zastanawia się, jak to jest, być człowiekiem, czuć z wyrazistością miliona przeszłych żyć, kochać i tracić, kochać i _brać_ , i Anioł jest teraz Aziraphalem już od lat, zimne oczy, zimne skrzydła, sąd boski na koniuszkach jego palców, płonących bielą i błękitem jak tamten miecz, który kiedyś oddał w prezencie, i Crowley zawsze zastanawiał się, zastanawiał się od wieków, dopóki nie zobaczył, że tak, to był sąd, na swój sposób, nie tak zrozumiały, jak teraz, nie tak zrozumiały, jak ciemność otoczona całym tym światłem, i to Crowley przyciąga ją do siebie, bierze na ręce i niesie, to on skreśla imię _Dalili_ ze wszystkich ksiąg poza Księgą Sędziów, bo są obszary, które należą wyłącznie do Aniołów, a poza tym, cóż, minęło już trochę czasu.

* * *

Ósmego dnia Bóg zapłakał. Zwykle nie opowiada się tego kawałka.

* * *

Aziraphale wije się pod nim, ze skórą zarumienioną na nie całkiem ludzki sposób, nigdy nie _całkiem_ ludzki, jego skrzydła są teraz tylko echem, bardziej pajęczą przędzą niż piórami, rozpostarte na zadbanej pościeli Crowleya, i wygląda tak, jakim był na skraju ogrodu w deszczu, wgłębienie jego gardła dołem pełnym tysiąca wyborów, które nie były całkiem wyborami, nie do końca, tak naprawdę to wcale, bo Anioł może mówić nie do wyrażenia, ale Crowley mówi _nie do pojęcia_ , bo wolną wolę miło odwiedzać, ale Crowley nie chciałby z nią żyć, bo dłonie Aziraphale’a kreślą na jego plecach wzory, które mogłyby obrócić to miasto w perzynę, zabrać ich wszystkich na Dół, i kiedy syczy przez zęby, Crowley wykonuje jeszcze jeden, dwa ruchy, przyciska go do materaca, zakrywa mu usta, połyka i połyka, bo wie, co to znaczy, zawsze wiedział, prawdziwie, lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny.

* * *

Na imię jej Betszeba i jest piękna; Crowley dowiaduje się tego dużo później, z pierwszej z kawalkady pochwał, na które nie zasłużył – a przynajmniej sobie na nie nie zapracował. Przyjmuje ją, kłamiąc, bo przecież nie upadł, tylko zsunął się odrobinę za nisko, a to nie jest kłamstwo, tylko niejasno niespójna prawda; są rzeczy wrodzone i nabyte, a Crowley zawsze plasował się gdzieś pomiędzy nimi, więc tak.

— Aniele — mówi kilka tygodni później. Kamień z pozostałości zamku pod jego wciąż pokrytymi łuską udami jest gładki i wciąż nadaje się na prowizoryczny tron. — Zakładam, że nie zechcesz wyjaśnić?

— Nie muszę się przed tobą tłumaczyć — mówi Aziraphale; _pycha_ , myśli Crowley, bo prowadzi teraz rachubę, ot, jego mała przyjemność, i jest to z jego strony obżarstwo, ale obżarstwo to z jego strony przecież żaden _problem_.

— Może jestem ciekawy.

— Jak to węże.

Ostatecznie i tak dowiaduje się, o co chodziło; Dawid i Jonatan są na językach wszystkich, ruiny, które opuścili, śpiewają ich imiona, i jeśli jest to młoda pieśń, która kiedyś przypadnie Solomonowi, to wcale nie czyni jej nierozpoznawalną. Anioł, jak pamięta Crowley, nie ulegał niczemu, ale gdy Aziraphale wzbija się w powietrze, jego skrzydła świszczą samotnością. Nietrudno złożyć to w całość, a Crowley nie pozwala sobie na analizę; nauczył się tej lekcji raz czy dwa, czyż nie.

* * *

— Obaliłeś im wieżę — mówi Crowley.

— Nie jestem pewien, czy rozumiem, co masz na myśli — mówi Anioł, i jest to celowe, rozmyślne; do diabła, to prawie _zabawne_.

* * *

Crowley trzyma się na uboczu, obserwując Esterę i Achaszwerosza, zmienia się w węża i owija się wokół ulubionego krzesła Mardocheusza, trzymając oczy otwarte. To jest działka Aziraphale’a, i mógłby interweniować, ale nie musi; z czasem coraz łatwiej rozpoznać, które historie staną się _historiami_ , te struny, na których Aziraphale gra jak na jednej z błogosławionych harf, poza tym Haman nie sprawia wrażenia, że potrzebuje jakiejkolwiek pomocy.

— Dobra robota — mówi Aziraphale pod szubienicą. — Miałem z tym mnóstwo kłopotów.

Crowley prycha, wyciąga dłoń, i chwyta przyniesiony przez powiew wiatru trójgraniasty kapelusz, zeszpecony wszystkim, czym chciał być i czym nie został, dziedzictwem krwi, której ostatecznie nie przelał. Obraca go w rękach, zaokrągla te jego trzy rogi, czyni go czarniejszym, zakłada na głowę; opuszcza go nisko na oczy, bo to najlepsze, co może zrobić przeciwko słońcu, i uśmiecha się z przekąsem.

— Cholera, ty zupełnie nie rozumiesz ludzi, nie? — mówi, czekając na drgnięcie palców Aziraphale’a; a więc _gniew_ , to odświeżające. — On to wszystko zrobił sam.

* * *

Crowley wie, że nic nie zachodzi Aziraphale’owi za skórę tak, jak bałwochwalstwo, zawsze tak było; Crowley pamięta Abrahama i jego szaleństwo, nie zapomniał kto był, _co_ było jego powodem. Ale ludzie, przy całej swojej złożoności, są jednak prości, lgnący do najłatwiejszych błędów, i Crowley wcale nie musi nic robić; obserwuje tylko, skulony pośród gór, i ma nadzieję, że żaden krzak nie buchnie ogniem.

To złoty cielec, pewnie, że tak; Crowley czasem nie wie, po co w ogóle się stara.

Aziraphale pojawia się później podczas uczty, i żaden krzak nie płonie, ale jego oczy, jego _oczy_ , ogień w nich wystarczyłby, by płonąć przez wiek, i Crowley wie, co to znaczy, co się teraz stanie, i pełznie do przodu, owija się wokół nadgarstka Aziraphale’a zanim zdąży się rozmyślić (zanim w ogóle zdąży cokolwiek pomyśleć).

Jego dotyk nie pali, bo nic już tak naprawdę nie pali, to złe słowo, albo może dobre. Nie pali, ale _przeżera_ , bo Aziraphale wciąż składa się głównie z Boskości, a Crowley z braku, braku, który napełnia się teraz wszystkim, czym Aziraphale jest i nie jest, i to nie pali, ale _boli_ , gorzej niż Upadek, niż sto Upadków, i choć Crowley od dawna już syczy, gdy chce mu się krzyczeć, teraz tego nie robi, nie wydaje z siebie dźwięku, tylko ściska mocniej nadgarstek Aziraphale’a i zaciska zęby, bo jego ciało jest ulotne, nieważne, a to ma znaczenie, czyż nie, to jest w jakiś sposób istotne.

Crowley spędza trzy dni okręcony wokół aziraphalowego nadgarstka, zwieszając głowę, gdy przemawia Metatron, forsując swój własny plan, gdy Lewici powstają przeciwko dysydentom. Obserwuje z zimnym dystansem, jak Zaraza przeczesuje miasto, dotykając mężczyzn, kobiety i dzieci swoimi tępymi, szarymi palcami, i gdy Aziraphale drży, pełen determinacji, Crowley zaciska się jeszcze mocniej.

Anioły wciąż mogą upaść. Najgorsze, co mogło spotkać Crowleya, zostało mu już zrobione dawno temu.

To ostatni raz, kiedy dotyk Aziraphale’a go boli. Crowley nie jest pewien, czy to znaczy, że stał się bardziej, czy mniej boski; nie jest pewien, czy w ogóle chce wiedzieć.

* * *

Mówi się, że Człowiek został stworzony na podobieństwo Boga, i nie jest to do końca kłamstwo, pomijając fakt, że to zawsze było kłamstwo, bo Człowiek został stworzony na podobieństwo Boga za pierwszym razem, ale _człowiek_ , z małej litery, powszechny, zawsze rozwijający się w coś coraz gorszego, _człowiek_ został stworzony na podobieństwo człowieka, który został stworzony na podobieństwo Człowieka, który spędził za dużo czasu dławiąc się jabłkami, by pamiętać, na czyje stworzono go podobieństwo. Człowiek rodzi człowieka, człowiek rodzi Ludzkie Historie, i nie ma w tym nic boskiego, bo Ci z Góry i Tamci z Dołu tak naprawdę wcale nie potrzebują opowieści, których ludzie łaknęli od czasów węża i Anioła z płonącym mieczem.

Ale jeśli mieliby opowiadać historie, jeśli dałoby się wydobyć jakąkolwiek prawdę z tej ciszy, byłaby to prawda o tym, że oni byli kiedyś przyjaciółmi, Lucyfer i Bóg. Byłaby to prawda o tym, jak wspólnie podróżowali: złotousty, zwracający na siebie uwagę drań, wciąż jeszcze na wysokościach, uwikłany razem z wszechmocnym moralizatorem z tendencją do nadmiernej dosłowności, w tych wczesnych dniach, kiedy Wszechświat był młody. Byłaby to prawda o tym, jak to powiedzenie, które podłapali ludzie, ten pomysł, że to pycha poprzedza upadek, był bardziej o pysze zewnętrznej niż wewnętrznej; byłaby obrazem Króla Ciemności na kolanach, na brzegu Styksu, błagającym o przebaczenie, którego nigdy nie otrzyma.

Crowley nie jest głupi, ślepy, szalony; Crowley wie, co oznacza słowo _cykliczność_ , wie, że z niewyrażalnością nie ma żartów. Po prostu... cóż. Po prostu wolałby o tym nie myśleć.

* * *

— A dla pana? — pyta kelner, ten sam, innego dnia, kanapkowiec, nazywa go Crowley, i wciąż jest rok 1831 czy też 1982, wciąż trudno powiedzieć, jak zawsze, zawsze trudno powiedzieć z takimi dniami i takimi twarzami, z Aziraphalem uśmiechającym się tak słodko, że niemal sarkastycznie znad krawędzi gazety, której datę Crowley mógłby sprawdzić, gdyby tylko chciał.

— Ten pan weźmie herbatę — mówi Aziraphale — z mlekiem i miodem, czy nie tak?

— A-ha-ha — mówi Crowley. — Jesteś _taki_ zabawny–

* * *

Crowley odwiedza Morze Martwe, tylko ten jeden raz, jedno popołudnie spędzone na okrążaniu go wzdłuż brzegów, puszczaniu kaczek na wodzie, patrzeniu na przepływ turystów, dryfujących na wodzie w uniesieniu. Przeszła tędy Wojna, rozbiła obóz, wbiła pięty głęboko w ziemię, podrapała ściany, taki jej domek letniskowy, jeśli kiedykolwiek go miała; Crowley widzi ją przypadkiem w swoim własnym odbiciu, a potem jeszcze raz tuż pod Tel Avivem, i marszczy czoło.

Wsadza jeden palec do wody, tylko żeby sprawdzić, tylko ten jeden raz, i rana pali go jeszcze w Londynie, mięso odchodzi od kości, by odsłonić plamistą prawdę spod spodu, parzącą i łuskowatą. Aziraphale rzuca mu jedno spojrzenie, wzdycha, i bierze całe to nieszczęście do ust; przełyka ciężko na widok twarzy Crowleya, kiedy jego palec się goi.

— Doprawdy, czego ty się spodziewałeś? — pyta, na co Crowley krzywi się tylko i odwraca wzrok; o jedno pytanie bez odpowiedzi więcej dla historyków.

* * *

Stają się zbieraczami przedmiotów, szybkich samochodów i starych zwojów, przyzwoitych win, które uczynią jeszcze lepszymi, telefonów komórkowych i aktów własności, bez szczególnego powodu. Są zbieraczami przedmiotów, bo nauczyli się, że nie warto być zbieraczami ludzi, wiedzą już, że to tylko przyspieszy ten proces akumulacji, tysiąc odcieni litości wplecionych w tweed Aziraphale’a, akwarela w małych grzeszkach w fałdach i zapięciach skór Crowley’a.

Tak naprawdę to nie pomaga, zupełnie, wręcz przeciwnie, dopóki Aziraphale nie przymyka oczu i nie odchyla głowy do tyłu, zasłuchany, i to jest Mahler, Dziewiąta Symfonia, D Major; to pożądanie i obżarstwo i acedia; zabawne, naprawdę zabawne, pomyśleć, jaki miał niegdyś stosunek do bałwochwalstwa.

* * *

Jest ciemna i burzliwa noc, znowu, jak zawsze, _zawsze jest_ , kiedy trzeba coś zrobić, coś, co Crowley nazwałby strasznym, gdyby to nie było takie ludzkie słowo, gdyby nie oznaczało wzbudzania strachu dla samego strachu. Przedziera się, buty, kostki ma całe w błocie, błoto obryzgało całą długość jego ogona, którego tak naprawdę nigdy tam nie było, i oto jest i Anioł, znowu, _zawsze_ , unoszący się ponad wszystkim, i uśmiechający się tak, jak uśmiechnął by się tysiąc lat wcześniej, jak uśmiechnąłby się w swoim antykwariacie tego popołudnia, gdyby tylko sądził, że Crowley to wytrzyma, bo Crowley od początku zrzucał swoje skóry, a Aziraphale je _nosi_.

— Czego ode mnie chcesz, Aniele? — mówi, krzyczy Crowley, i Aziraphale uśmiecha się.

* * *

Hiob to trudne zadanie, studium w dobrych płotach, chociaż rzecz dzieje się o kilka tysięcy lat za wcześnie, żeby to odniesienie miało jakikolwiek sens. Bóg i Lucyfer wykorzystują go, na przemian, jeden warty, jeden _gorszy_ od drugiego; Crowley i Aziraphale pozostają na flankach, zaufani porucznicy, i zachowują swoje komentarze dla siebie.

Poza tym jednym:

— Myślisz, że on wie? — mówi później Aziraphale, rodzaj pytania, którego nie powinien zadawać, oznaka słabości w starciu woli. — Jakie to jest tak naprawdę małostkowe? Jak on niewiele znaczy w szerszej perspektywie?

— Myślę, że jest istotą ludzką — mówi Crowley.

— To znaczy?

— _To znaczy_ — przeciąga Crowley, wyrywając kłos zboża, który usycha i umiera w jego palcach — że nie ma znaczenia, jaka jest prawda. W jego oczach on jest najważniejszą rzeczą na świecie.

* * *

Kończą w Londynie, albo może to Londyn kończy w nich; Babilon upada, a Rzym płonie, ale Londyn stoi jak stał, trochę sponiewierany, _bardzo_ sponiewierany przez nich dwóch. Aziraphale kupuje antykwariat i Crowley wie, że to po to, by ukoić chęć napisania historii na nowo; Crowley kupuje Bentleya i Aziraphale’owi pozostaje zgadywać, że to po to, by ukoić chęć ucieczki.

Apokalipsa nie nadchodzi, nie za pierwszym razem, ani za kolejnymi próbami, chemia i wojny bez rozlewu krwi, nuklearne, które Crowley przełyka, meteory, które Aziraphale odgania ruchem ręki. Nie nadchodzi, tylko że jednak nadchodzi, troszkę; Crowley i Aziraphale sami w sobie są apokalipsą, Londyn w powietrzu, które wydychają, i pożyczona żywotność w ich oczach, szepcząca _dalej, no dalej_.

Uświadomienie sobie tego zajmuje Crowleyowi więcej czasu, bo tak zwykle jest; to on z ich dwojga był od dawien dawna bardziej podatny na ślepotę, na unikanie prawdy, prostacką ludzką sztuczkę. Gdy sto lat później otwiera oczy na sposób, w jaki ulice od niego uciekają, jakby _wiedziały_ , wraca do domu i podpala swoje mieszkanie, siada na podłodze i zasysa się dymem.

— Nie sądzisz, że to trochę niepotrzebne, mój drogi? — mówi Aziraphale, niemal bezszelestnie przechodząc przez drzwi wejściowe, unosząc kącik ust w delikatnym, smutnym uśmiechu, podczas gdy płomienie same z siebie odsuwają się od niego. — Lekka przesada, nie powiedziałbyś?

— Nic bym nie powiedział — mówi Crowley. — To ty cały czas ostatnio cholernie dużo gadasz, może nie?

Aziraphale tylko wzdryga się i opada na podłogę, otula Crowleya skrzydłami, które z dnia na dzień wydają się coraz bardziej realne, a w jego oczach, rękach, w sposobie, w który szepcze _Niech stanie się światłość_ , jest smutek, i w całym przeklętym mieszkaniu zapada martwa cisza.

* * *

Crowley wchodzi na arkę Noego, bo nie widzi powodu, by tego nie robić; Crowley wchodzi na arkę Noego, bo ostatnim razem, kiedy tam wpadł, była jeszcze _tratwą_ ; Crowley wchodzi na arkę Noego, bo powiedziano mu, żeby to zrobił, ale to właściwie tylko formalność. Podburza różnych przedstawicieli królestwa zwierząt do walki między sobą, i cieszy go ich prostota, ich mentalność oparta na schemacie drapieżnika lub ofiary; przesuwa się wzdłuż całej długości łodzi, mierzy jej projekt swoim miękkim podbrzuszem, i wie, że nie jest wystarczająco duża, by pomieścić wszystko, co zawiera.

Anioł stoi na dachu, oczywiście.

— Masowe topienie, co? — mówi Crowley, wysuwając się z węża, bo czemu by nie. — Z mojego punktu widzenia to nieco ostre zagranie.

— _Twój_ punkt widzenia zamieniłby całą planetę w ruinę — mówi Anioł ze sztywnością, która ostatecznie zatrze się w ich wspomnieniach, i Crowley parska śmiechem.

— Wybacz — mówi — wyraźnie coś mnie ominęło, czy to _nie jest_ planeta w ruinie?

Anioł przestępuje z nogi na nogę z poczuciem winy, jego wzrok przeskakuje od chorego nieba do brudnej, stojącej już przez trzydzieści trzy dni wody pełnej insektów.

— Nie mamy prawa kwestionować niewyrażalnego planu, Crowley.

— Nie bądź śmieszny, Aniele — mówi Crowley i przeciąga się w promieniach słońca — na tym polega właściwie _cała moja praca_.

* * *

W Yom Kippur na rok po osiemnastej niedoszłej Apokalipsie Crowley znajduje Aziraphale’a z opuszczoną głową i złożonymi skrzydłami w ostatniej świątyni. Budynek byłby przepiękny, gdyby Crowley należał do osób, które doceniają takie rzeczy; ponieważ nie należy, przypomina mu on jednocześnie nic i wszystko, Freddiego Mercury i życie, które pożyczał przez tak długi czas, że mogłoby właściwie być jego, tylko że – tylko że.

— Ach, tutaj jesteś — mówi Aziraphale, nie unosząc głowy. — Przeszedłeś przez próg bez żadnych typowych problemów; jestem zaskoczony.

— Czyżby? — mówi Crowley. — Czy aby _na pewno_ jesteś? — i Aziraphale wzdycha.

— Przysiądź się do mnie — mówi, i nie jest to prośba, już nie; może nigdy nie była, na początku, na końcu, czymkolwiek, _gdziekolwiek_ są. Crowley i tak to robi, bo, cóż. Tradycja to tradycja i tak dalej, poza tym ludzie mówią, że w miłości i wojnie wszystko jest dozwolone.

Panuje cisza, nic się nie rusza, jak w mieszkaniu Crowleya po małym podpaleniu, jak w pokoiku na tyłach antykwariatu Aziraphale’a. To ostatnia świątynia, ostatnia w Londynie i ostatnia gdziekolwiek; wie, że nie jest pusta, tylko się taka wydaje, chwila wydłużona dla nich dwóch, papieros zapalony przed przyjazdem straży pożarnej. Drobinki kurzu błyszczą w promieniach światła sączącego się przez okna, i oczy Crowleya pieką go zza szkieł okularów, tak ludzkie, jakie tylko kiedykolwiek były, czyli wcale.

— Byłoby zabawnie — odzywa się w końcu Aziraphale, jego dłoń splątana nagle z dłonią Crowleya, dotyk, który znów pali, ale inaczej niż wcześniej — gdybym ja zrobił złą, a ty dobrą rzecz, czyż nie?

Crowley wraca myślą do ogrodu i płonącego miecza, kobiety płaczącej nad swoimi ruinami, kelnera z tacą kanapek, do wieży padającej w dół i w dół i w dół. Przesuwa się po ścieżkach historii, które splotli, rozplotli, sprzedali i skradli, o które potknęli się przypadkiem; wbija zęby w świat, który napisali w krwi i dymie i wodzie święconej.

— Aniele — mówi — za którym razem?

**Author's Note:**

> NOTKA TŁUMACZA | TRANSLATOR'S NOTE [pl|en]
> 
> Pozwoliłam sobie podjąć próbę przetłumaczenia również i tytułowego wiersza, który możecie przeczytać [tutaj](https://idanit.tumblr.com/post/632312228034527232/litania-w-kt%C3%B3rej-pewne-rzeczy-s%C4%85-wykre%C5%9Blone). Polecam otwieranie w aplikacji lub z poziomu tumblrowej dashboard, gdzie obrazki da się powiększyć lub otworzyć w nowej karcie w pełnym rozmiarze, w przeciwieństwie do czytania na blogu (powinnam pewnie ogarnąć swój theme).
> 
> Dziękuję gyzym za pozwolenie na pracę nad jego tekstem. To fik, który zyskuje przy każdej ponownej lekturze, a tłumaczenie go było ku temu świetną okazją.
> 
> /
> 
> I took the opportunity to try to translate the titular poem as well, which can be read [here](https://idanit.tumblr.com/post/632312228034527232/litania-w-kt%C3%B3rej-pewne-rzeczy-s%C4%85-wykre%C5%9Blone). I recommend viewing it in the app or from Tumblr's dashboard, where the images can be enlarged or opened in a new tab in full size, which you can't do on the blog itself (I should probably fix the theme).
> 
> I'd like to thank gyzym for allowing me to work on his story. It's the kind of fic that benefits from each reread and translating it was a great opportunity to do just that.


End file.
